Pushing me away
by angelicious91
Summary: United. Briana didn't wanna see him anymore. But now, she has no choice into facing her past..Sequel to She's such flirt.


One year later

Briana's POV

"This is ridiculous." I said to myself as I looked in the mirror. 19. My age. Well I've told my story. But here we go again. I HATE concerts. Yet I love meeting bands. But now, everytime I was offered, I refused. But here I am, getting ready to see a Jonas Brothers concert. No. I didn't want to. After everything that happened. Nope. But alot has happened this year. Apparently, my new best friend loves this bands. Karen. Alright so I want to see _him_ as well, but that's it. I just want to see if he's still cute. I've ignored all letters, phone calls, and anything else from that band. I hate looking back and so much has happened since. I'm dating an amazing guy named Andrew. He's sweet and amazing. It's been about 5 months. I invited him to come with us to see the band. As I got ready, I looked at a photograph of me and Joe. I've changed alot. My long brown hair was dyed black now. I usually put in extensions to match the color off my outfit. My bangs were to the side. I usually put on lots of eyeliner. So technically speaking, I went kinda rocker. It feels wrong, in the rightest way. I pulled on my leather skinnies and my bright purple t-shirt. I grabbed my converse and slipped them on. My cellphone buzzed exactly when I picked it up.

_we're outside!_

_-Karen 3_

I sighed and looked in the mirror. I grabbed my purse. Not all girly or anything though. All I had in it was my Zune, eyeliner, and my cellphone that I just put in. I ran downstairs and looked out the window to see Andrew and Karen standing outside awkwardly. I've gotten into alot of arguements with Andrew, which doesn't make my best friend so happy. So she doesn't like him much. I opened the door and smiled. Andrew was the first to run up to me. He smiled and hugged me. His lips touched mine for a second and he pulled away. Then Karen came up hugging me.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I guess." I muttered.

"You don't seem excited." Karen accused. If only she knew.

"I'm not all crazy about them." I told her.

"Well I got backstage passes too so you better not ruin any chances I have with Joe!" My mouth fell. I quickly composed my face though. Out of all the brothers. Kevin! Come on! Kevin is good, she should like him. How about Nick? He's pretty too! I'm not going backstage. Hell to the no! I grunted as Andrew opened the front seat for me. Karen rode in the back while Andrew drove.

* * *

Front row seats. Really? I feel hated sometimes. Like I'm being punished. I looked around to see all the girls I used to be like. Obsessing over these guys. I've since moved on. Kind of. I'm more into other bands. My favorite right now happens to be My Chemical Romance. I'm sure others have said this too but they truly did save me. Those songs. And it helped that Andrew reminded me of Gerard Way. In the looks and personality.I looked at Andrew. He was amazing. Always there for me. I didn't deserve someone as amazing as him. I frowned.

I was distracted for a moment until I heard the shrieks off all these girls. Including Karen. I looked at the stage to see the three guys I turned my back from. My eyes lingered on Nick. He grew. He looked taller. Nick's curls were shorter now. He still looked like the kid I met. The awesome sweet friend I always needed. Then I turned to see Kevin. He still looked the same in a more mature way. The big brother I never had. And as much as I hated to, I had to take a look at Joe. His hair was a bit longer. The eyes. Hazel and beautiful. Yet lonely and sad, like I felt them. I looked away. I can't do this. I looked at Karen. Jumpy and happy. I turned to look at Andrew. He was laughing at the craziness. He smiled at me and came to stand behind me to warp his arms around my waist. I turned to kiss his cheek and looked back at the stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight!?" Nick said into the microphone. My ears hurt to the response of that question.

"Great! Well we're starting off the night with a song called "Pushing me away." Joe finished. More pain in my ear.

* * *

The end of the show came way to fast. I wasn't ready to see him! Andrew interlaced his fingers with mine as the bodyguard led Karen,him, and I to see the brothers.

"You okay? You've been really quiet." Andrew stated.

"I'm fine. Just kind of bored." I lied. Karen scoffed.

"We're meeting 3 of the hottest guys in the world and all you can say is you're bored? I don't get you." She muttered. The big dude stopped at a door with a star on it. He opened it and told the guys something. They guy moved away and gestured us to go in. Karen went in first. And Andrew pulled us both in next.


End file.
